


His Father's Son

by HarkaSun



Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Magnus Bane, Best Husband Alec Lightwood, Dark Magic, Demons, Edomai, Fighting Demons, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: In the middle of a workday, Alec is warned of his husband being called into New York to spearhead a demon hunt. He immediately abandons everything to go to Magnus's aid. What he finds is his husband wielding a power he has never seen.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> For permetstu and izzymalec's 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Week 17: Power  
> (AKA Magnus Bane being a BAMF)

That day starts like any other.

After two years of marriage, Alec and Magnus have established a sort of routine. The mornings of the weekdays run like clockwork. Alec’s alarm goes off at twenty to seven and he rolls over, smacks it to snooze and forgets about it for five minutes before it sounds again.

This time it’s Magnus who tends it. He snaps his fingers to silence it, strokes the unruly locks back from Alec’s face and kisses him into wakefulness.

They eat together—Alec in his boxers and an old t-shirt and Magnus in his briefs and silken robe— and dress together when they finish. Alec does the buttons of his shirt while Magnus fixes his hair and magics on his makeup. They share a kiss in the main room and Magnus walks through a portal as Alec is leaving through the door.

Alec goes downstairs to work, to his stacks of paperwork and anxious downworlders seeking assistance on law-breaking shadowhunters. Magnus goes through a portal to one of his clients, to fix their wards or to sell them a potion or a spell.

Sat at his desk, buried in case files brimming with downworlder mistreatment needing to be rectified, Alec scrawls recommendations on a form and paperclips it into a file. It is almost midday. The workload has gone slowly, but productively. He had promised Magnus they could have lunch together today. He often forgets to eat if they don’t schedule it.

A commotion from outside makes him lift his head, a frown crossing his brow as his door is shoved open.

“Mr. Inquisitor,” a harried-looking shadowhunter gasps as they rush into his office. “Pardon the interruption, sir—”

“What’s happened?” Alec asks, setting his pen down and standing to meet the young man, setting a hand to his shoulder when he has to pause. “Breathe, Kieran. Tell me what’s happened.”

The boy gasps his breaths and shakes his head. “It’s your husband, sir, Mr Bane. The _other_ Mr. Bane I mean. He’s been called to spearhead the assault against a demon attack in New York.”

“Called by who?”

“Lorenzo Rey,” says Kieran. “High Warlock of Brooklyn. He said the demons… they needed the power of a greater demon to stop them.”

Alec shakes his head in panic. “Magnus is the son of a greater demon. He isn’t a demon. He doesn’t have his father’s power.”

The boy just shakes his head. “We thought you should know about it, sir.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Alec says, gives his shoulder a brief but meaningful pat. “I need to get to New York.”

“I know, sir. There’s a warlock outside who can portal you in.”

Alec runs out of his office, greets the warlock who stands there, thanks her quickly as she whisks a portal into being before he jumps through. It spits him out on the streets of New York and a demon immediately swoops at his head. With a duck and a roll, Alec evades it. Climbing to his feet, however, he sees it is not the only one.

Dozens of demons flock the streets, screeching and roaring and beating furious wings. Warlock warding shimmers in a wide circumference, trapping the demons in a single square of Brooklyn intersection. Cars are overturned and afire, sirens blaring and lights flickering. Alec assumes the warlock’s have glamoured the place as a cover.

Magnus is right in the centre of it all.

The warlock is stood upon the roof of a badly damaged car, bleeding heavily from a cut above his eye, trailing a dark stain of crimson down the side of his face. His magic is as red as the blood, a stark and startling colour to match his rage. Alec knows his magic alters its shade to line with his emotions.

“Magnus!” he yells, but his husband doesn’t hear him.

A demon screeches and dives at Magnus and the warlock shoots a bolt of magic, disintegrating it in the air and sending ash raining to the concrete below. Alec shouts a warning, but too late. Another demon slams into Magnus’s back, knocking him from the rooftop of the car and sending him down hard to the road below.

Alec is running now, a seraph blade materialising into his hand as he summons it. The blade is not his preferred weapon by any means, but it is easier with so many of them so close. He slashes at them as they come for him, fighting to reach his husband’s side.

Magnus is climbing to his feet now, but trembling and with his hands clenched into fists in front of him. His arms slam down to his sides and a vicious shockwave emanates from his body, gold sparks like lightning cracking from his body.

A yell of shock escapes Alec as he is thrust backwards, hitting the ground hard and painful, his eyes closing against the blinding light. He curls on his side as the rushing wind of the pulse rushes over him, a hurricane in a sealed dome. It ends as quickly as it came.

Alec heaves for breath as he sits back upright.

The demons are gone. Ash scatters the ground. Warlocks are rising to their feet, breathing as hard as Alec, clearly just as shaken as he is. Despite that, Alec still stumbles forward to Magnus, who has his back to the shadowhunter, his shoulders heaving and shaking.

When Alec touches his back, Magnus turns on him with the rage of battle in his eyes and flames sparking his fingers. Alec grabs him, pulls him into a close hug. His hand cradles the back of his husband’s head.

“Magnus, relax,” he says, holds him, strokes a hand through his hair to calm that wild anger from his mind. “It’s okay. I’m here. Please…”

Magnus breathes heavily a moment, but the tension slowly eases from his shoulders and he sinks into Alec’s arms. “I’m fine,” he says, turns his face to Alec’s neck. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Alec shakes his head, pulls out of the hug a little so he can look into Magnus’s eyes, darker now under his glamour. “What was that? I… I’ve never seen you like that before.”

Magnus lifts a hand to touch his temple, absent in the light fingertips across his skin. “Alec, I… I’ve been noticing these changes for a while now. I should have told you, I’m sorry I didn’t.” He takes a breath. “Since I banished my father and since Edom fell, I’ve been… my magic has been getting stronger.”

Alec narrows his eyes. “Stronger? Like… Like your father?”

“No,” says Magnus, and the tension has taken him again. Alec regrets saying anything. “I am not like him.”

“Magnus, I didn’t mean—”

“I’m stronger than he was,” says Magnus, his eyes hard and dark. “When Edom fell, the magic there had nowhere to go. Magic can never be destroyed, only misplaced. Some of the edomai escaped and the magic was drawn to them… but most of it… most of it came to the strongest force remaining of its home.”

Alec’s eyes widen. “To you…?”

Magnus inhales deeply and nods. “Yes, Alexander… I am Edom now. I hold the power of my father’s realm.” He glances around the ash that was once demons. “All of it now…”

Alec doesn’t know what to make of this. He knows Magnus is afraid. The warlock never wants to be compared to his father, or even to have anything to do with him whatsoever. It will be even more difficult now. The warlocks around them as lingering back, wary eyes on their former leader.

Magnus lifts his own gaze to Alec, glamoured now. “Can we go home?”

Hesitation on Alec’s part makes his husband frown. The shadowhunter lifts his hand to trace absent fingers along the curve of Magnus’s temple.

“Show me your eyes.”

Magnus frowns. “I am.”

“No, your real eyes.”

There is a spark of confusion in Magnus’s dark gaze, but he does as Alec wishes. The glamour falls, reveals golden irises and slit pupils. Alec breathes out slowly. Tilting his head up, he presses a lingering kiss to Magnus’s forehead, ducks to his lips and keeps his eyes closed even when they break apart.

“I love you,” he says simply. “I love you just like this. Whatever changes, _you_ won’t ever change enough for me to stop.”

Magnus swallows hard. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Having the same power doesn’t mean that Magnus is anything like his father. Whatever happens, whatever Magnus thinks that this new power means, Alec will always love him. _That_ is something that will never change.

Alec lifts a hand to his cheek, coaxes his head to turn so he can place a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips. When they part, Magnus blinks up at him. His eyes are soft and gorgeous and _gold_ and Alec loves him more than anything in this world.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fic originally posted on Tumblr: https://harkasun.tumblr.com/post/625084003014295552/his-fathers-son


End file.
